The Heart Wants What The Heart Gets
by I am Thalia daughter of Zeus
Summary: Jason and Piper have a conversation in Rome the day before the Argo II leaves, they dicuss their relationship and where they want to be in a few years, they both know they'll be friends, but more...? Whatever happens they just want the other to be happy. Jeyna. Liper. One shot!


**Hola amigos and non amigos, como estas? Ray's been teaching me a tiny bit of Spanish. So, speaking of her, we're still getting flames, and well, it sort of bugs me, as it has been spreading to my friends who write polite responses disspelling this. So, I wanted to write this as a gift to my friends, everyone in the trend.**

**You all knew this was a long time coming, I talked this through with Ray and Kayla, speaking of which, YOUR STORY IS DUE SOON, it was pairing you with Octavian right?(Excuse me... *Runs to the bathroom, throws up!*)**

**This is dedicated to my friends in the Forum and my awesome friends Kayla, Hazel, Reyna, Piper, Bianca, Zoe, Jason, Annabeth, Kinzie, Gwen, Frank, Hylla, and Sadie who is joining us soon(Sadie, Frank and Kinzie are, we already have the rest.) Oh, and Nico. When are you arriving dude!**

**I don't own the characters, bad things would happen to Octavian if I did.**

* * *

Piper's Point of View:

I entered the cafe in New Rome we had agreed to meet at and immediately spotted him sitting at a metal table with a coffee in front of him while he read a book, I couldn't make out the title but the picture on the cover spoke for itself, it was of a man in a regal purple toga, my guess was something on praetors, I ordered a simple hot chocolate and took a seat across from him. As soon as my drink was delivered Jason closed the book and set it down, his intense blue eyes bore into mine.

"So, you wanted to talk." I asked with an effort to blink, Jason snapped out of looking into my soul.

"Yes." Jason replied evenly, he took a drink of his coffee and I sipped my hot chocolate for a second, trying to fill the awkward silence.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" I asked as I set my cup down again, Jason paused for a second before lacing his fingers together, reminding me of those teachers who expelled me.

"Piper, where do you see yourself in 5 years?" Jason asked, I frowned, I hadn't thought past the Giants. But I thought back to my mist-altered brain, trying to remember what my plans were, before the kiss it revolved around being friends with both the guys, being happy for them as we grew up and found love and happiness. I'd never thought much about work.

"I guess I see myself doing something good for the world. In a happy relationship with someone." I answered hesitantly, what was he playing at here? Jason nodded like he expected this, which kind of made me curious.

"Thank you for being honest with me." Jason said, I sipped my drink again slowly, I was still confused. "I know getting roped into this prophacy wasn't something you ever imagined." Jason said, I nodded, setting my cup down again. "And I'm sorry that you were given those mist-memories." Jason added, I pursed my lips together.

"That wasn't your fault." I replied, I could feel Jason blaming himself. "Hera-"

"-Juno-"

"-Probably plotted this before anything was known, it wasn't your fault." I assured Jason, he gave me a reassuring smile.

"Thank you, I don't know if I quite believe that yet though. Piper, what I'm trying to say here is thank you for being such a good friend." Jason said, I nodded.

"You're a great friend too." I agreed.

"But the thing is Piper. I don't think we could be more." Jason said carefully, he kept his eye on my face, checking my reaction, I checked my inturnal emotions, strangely, I felt perfectly fine with this new development, I was even strangely happy.

"Okay, I'm glad we could sort this out now, before it got in the way." I replied, the words sliding off my tongue easily.

"We'll always be friends right?" Jason asked, I smiled at him.

"Always. I think this is a good turn for Greece and Rome." I replied, Jason and I finished our drinks quickly and stood up. "So, what's the book about?" I asked conversationally as we left the shop.

"Praetors, a history." Jason replied. "Reyna gave it to me when I first became praetor." Jason informed me as he flipped through pages almost fondly.

"It sounds good." I replied evenly, honestly it wouldn't make my list of top ten.

"Reyna's into history. She thought it would be good knowledge for me." Jason said, I noticed the smile that spread across his face as he thought of her and I smiled to myself, maybe I didn't make him completely happy, but I knew someone who could.

"Go get her Tiger." I said using a phrase I heard Leo say to Travis before patting Jason's back.

"Huh?" Jason asked confused.

"Go ask Reyna out, you might not get another chance before tomorrow." I suggested, Jason looked from me to the direction of the principia.

"Thanks Piper, you should ask out Leo." Jason suggested before jogging in the direction of Reyna, I thought about what he suggested before heading in the direction of the ship. Maybe Leo and I needed to sort out the mist from reality.

Annabeth's Point of View:

I walked up from the Cargo Hold after checking on the last of the supplies that Reyna and the Romans so kindly lent us, Percy, Jason, Frank, Leo, Hazel, Piper and Reyna were on deck.

"Got your drachmas?" Piper asked Reyna, who nodded simply, I frowned.

"What drachmas?" I asked as I joined everyone.

"Oh, I'm paying Reyna for letting us use the weapons, and in case they end up like Jason's coin." Piper explained.

"Percy, Frank and Hazel brought the weapons back, they have the right to take some with them." Reyna replied evenly.

"Do Romans take drachmas?" I asked Reyna, she didn't answer, but I'm sure she turned a light pink, but it could have been the light.

"It's for her to contact us if she needs it." Jason replied.

"You mean contact _Jason_." Leo and Percy sang in unison before they were glared at by the aforementioned duo.

"Am I missing something?" I asked Hazel and Frank.

"We're missing the same thing then." Frank replied, Hazel nodded.

"Well, I'll let you get on with your travels." Reyna said as she rose from the crate she sat on, she turned to Hazel and Frank. "I await your return, may Fortuna be with you." Reyna told them.

"And you." Hazel replied kindly, Reyna nodded and turned to me and Percy.

"Trust your instincts Annabeth, and listen to Annabeth, Percy." Reyna instructed, Leo snorted with laughter. Until Reyna turned to him. "Here, I took the liberty of getting this for you Valdez, memorize it." Reyna ordered as she pulled out a small book from her toga, I caught sight of the title as she passed it to Leo: _The Joke Book for Dummies_.

"Thanks." Leo replied, then he saw the title and made a face,we all laughed.

"Use it well." Reyna instructed with a laugh. She turned to Piper. "I wish you well, I look forward to hearing of your adventures, I trust you'll tell the right version." Reyna said to Piper, both girls shared a smile and Piper embraced Reyna in a hug, the latter returning it awkwardly.

"I'll miss you Reyna." Piper said as she released the praetor.

"I'll miss you too Piper." Reyna replied kindly before she turned to Jason. "Keep yourself safe Grace." Reyna said, she hugged Jason to her and my mouth fell open when they shared rather sweet kiss. I turned to Piper to see how she was taking this and too my surprise she had locked lips with Leo.

"I feel like I'm missing something here." I told Percy, who just laughed, I cleared my throat and Piper broke away from Leo to look at me.

"I get it, we're on the ship together, they're not, but leave me kiss my boyfriend in peace would you!" Piper said with a good-natured laugh, I sat down on the nearest crate, we hadn't even left and I had a headache and a question.

"When did this happen?" I got no answer from the two couples.

* * *

**So to the Jasper shippers who read this(Please review it would mean a lot to me) I would like to take this time to tell you that I am in fact a Jeyna shipper, it's on my profile, it's in my stories and nothing will ever tear me away from it.**

**I hope you enjoyed the only thing I will ever put in the Jason/Piper catagory.**

**And bow.**


End file.
